1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an imaging lens appropriate for use in an in-vehicle camera, a camera for a mobile terminal, a surveillance camera, or the like using an imaging device, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). Further, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the size of an imaging device, such as a CCD and a CMOS, became very small, and the resolution of the imaging device became very high. Consequently, the size of the body of imaging equipment including such an imaging device was reduced. Therefore, reduction in the size of an imaging lens mounted on the imaging equipment is also needed in addition to achievement of high optical performance. Meanwhile, lenses mounted on the in-vehicle camera, the surveillance camera and the like need to have excellent weather-resistance characteristics as well as being small-sized. Further, the lenses need to be lightweight and structurable at low cost. Further, the lenses need to have small F-numbers so that photography is possible even in low illumination conditions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-008960 (Patent Document 1) discloses an imaging lens usable in an in-vehicle camera, a surveillance camera, and the like. The imaging lens consists of five lenses, and a most-object-side lens in the imaging lens is a negative meniscus lens having a convex object-side surface. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1999)-142730 (Patent Document 2) discloses an imaging lens usable in a camera on which a small-size CCD is mounted. The imaging lens consists of five lenses including an aspherical lens.